Sing The Song Of The Stars -Chapter One- Doctor, Oh, Doctor
by TimeLady-Sonya
Summary: Sonya moves across the planet from all of her friends in America to London because her mother has a better job opportunity. She may not know it quite yet, but an empty road will be the start of a very long adventure for her.


_"Why are following me?" I demanded of the man in front of me. Wearing a grey pinstriped suit and brown over coat. He looked every bit the stalker he was._

_"What makes you think I've been following you?" he asked innocently. Vaguely I saw a glint of brown eyes sparkling before they hazed back over. His face shadowed, I couldn't see his features. I frowned impatiently, "I know you have been." I corrected, folding my arms. "Every time I turn a corner, your there, watching me. Its creepy." Shivering slightly, i scowled at the man. "Your a stalker."_

_"Well... You would think that if I had been following you. But most often concidences are mistaken for something more sinister." He tapped his lips in thought, "If I had ran into you in a store several times because we happened to be in the same isle, would you call me a stalker then?" A mischivious grin flitting across his face._

_"No..." I frowned slightly, "That would be a concidence." He grinned and raised a eyebrow, "And how would that be?"_

_"A store is smaller, its more likely that you would run into the same person more than once in a small area." I was startled by a laugh, looking up at him again, I scowled at his humor. "And what is so funny about that? Its true!"_

_"That is why its so funny!" Leaning over, he let out another laugh. "It is true, but when your in a bigger area, why wouldn't it be that you could run into the same person more than once?"_

_"Because the town is too big for one. For two, I have seen you following me for years!" I shouted at him, earning another quick smile._

_"Years to you, Only a few hours to me." He said quietly, watching me, "So what? You travel through time just so you can keep a eye on me?" My voice full of venom. "Why would you do that? I'm sixteen and your like what? twenty-five? Why on earth would you follow a young girl around like that?"_

_"I promised someone I would..." His voice grated slightly with barely hidden emotion. "I'm over 900 years old..."_

_"What?" My voice rose, "No one can live that long! Your body would give out on you before you did." Putting his hands in his pockets he gave me a small shrug, "TimeLords don't really die, we regenerate."_

_"Right." I scoffed, turning away. "I'm done with this conversation, You make no sense, time machines, immortality and promising people I don't know you'll watch over me. Right. Next time you decide to stalk a girl, try to come up with another story that actually sounds real." I went to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Do not forget, the vortex will open a rip inside your town... When it happens, call for me." I spun around, question on my lips and he was gone, the odd sound of a pulsing and grating in the air._

"What do you mean vortex?" I shouted, jerking myself out of sleep. Sitting up I rubbed my head, a dull ache between my eyes. "Ugh... Again with that man." Sighing I laid back staring at the celing. "Sonya, its time to get up." My mothers voice sounded from the other side of the door. When I didn't answer, she opened it, looking in at me. "Why aren't you getting ready? You have school." Groaning, I rolled over, facing my window and away from her. Staring at the shade I frowned, remembering my dream earlier. Not to be ignored, my mother crossed the room, opening the shades on my window, letting the light in. "Agh!" I growled, covering my face with the pillow. "No going back to sleep, you need to get to school, I know moving to a new place is hard but you can't avoid everything." She sat on the edge of my bed, attempting to pry the pillow from my hands. "Moving across the country would be fine, but across the globe?" My voice muffled. "Its hardly fair, Mom..."

She smiled slightly and tugged the pillow away enough so I could see her, "Were in London, just call me Mum." with a laugh, she ducked the pillow as i threw it at her, "Now get out of bed and downstairs before I come up here with a bucket of water!" She called over her shoulder as she walked down into the kitchen.

Sighing, I sat up and walked to my closet, pulling it open. "I hate moving. I hate New schools... And I hate-" I pulled out my uniform, "School uniforms." Scowling at it, I tossed it onto the bed and searched through my closet. "They will just have to deal with the fact that I am no fashon zombie." Pulling out a belt, I wrapped it around my waist, to see if it fit right, and tossed it on the bed. "What else... Oh!" I smiled to myself and pulled out a necklace made of a silver chain and a round blue pendant that swung at the end of it. "Perfect."

"Sonya! You better be out of bed." Mother's voice drifted up from below, "I have a bucket filled with water and ice just waiting to shock a teenager awake!"

"I'm up!" I called as I bounded down the stairs. Chains jangling from my skirt. "Oh no." She sighed, recognising that sound. "Sonya, you know thats not in the dresscode."

"I know." I said simply, sitting down at the table, grabbing my plate of food. "What time do I have to be there?"

"I'm taking you."

"What?" I shot a look at her, "Why? The school is just down the road from here, I can walk there by myself." She turned around, pointing a spatula at me. "Because I know you, Sonya. The first chance you get, you'll try to take off and end up getting caught by the truancy officers."

"Give me some credit, It wouldn't be right away." slouching down in my chair, I stared at the table, trying to bore a hole right through it and into the floor so I could escape. "If I don't want to be found, I won't be you know that."

"And that is exactly why I'm taking you there." She pulled her car keys off the hook by the door. "Once I drop you off, I have to start unpacking, so don't think you can come home once I drive off."

"Alright, alright." grabbing my bag, I walked to the door, shaking my chains louder than nessicary. Waiting out by the car as Mom.. Er Mum, locked the house, I pulled out my Ipod and turned it on, turning it to Remedy by Seether. Nodding my head to the beat, I opened the door when she unlocked it. Looking over at me, she smiled slightly, shaking her head as she started the car.

As we drew up to the school, I felt a frown beginning to form as I studied it. "It looks like a asylum." I grumbled slightly, feeling mum look at me, I looked back at her, "Don't laugh, you know its true."

She laughed anyway, "I will give you that, Its a bit creepy." looking up at the building then back at me, "Well, at least you can say that you've went to a school for the mentally unstable."

"Not funny, Mom."

"Thats Mum."

"Mum, whatever." I tried to hide a smile unsucessfully. "I think your enjoying this way too much."

"I think you aren't enjoying it enough." looking over at me with a smile. "I know that It's not home, Sonya..." she looked down at her hands gripping the steering weel. "Trust me, I miss it all too. But with this job, we have a better life. We won't be scraping by anymore and now I can get you the things you want without saying i can't afford it. Now i can say, I can't afford it this week." she tightened her grip on the weel. "It hurt me so much to see you be sad or upset because I couldn't buy you the new outfit you wanted for your birthday. When I got the chance to finally have the money to do it, I took it. I'm sorry we had to move so far from your friends."

"Oh, Mum." I hugged her, "I know why you took the job, I just miss them is all. And until I get internet, I will miss them." I whiped a tear away, and sniffed. "But as long as we are here with eachother, I know we'll be ok."

Mum smiled at me, "Thank you, Sonya... I needed to hear that. Now get out and go to school." she smiled and pushed me gently out the door. "I'll be waiting at home to hear about your first day." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alright." I started to walk away, paused, turned my head to look over my shoulder, "I love you." Then started walking again.

Walking up to the doors of the school, I turned around and waved at her, smiling slightly as she took off out of the drive. As soon as she was out of sight, I dropped my smile and breathed a sigh of reilef and took off my coat, bookbag and hat. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I stashed them in the bushes, then with another look around, I started the long walk to town.


End file.
